


In the Beginning

by spiralicious



Series: How You Ruin Me Universe [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: 15kisses, Dating, Fluff, How You Ruin Me 'verse, M/M, Non-Hunting Alternate Universe, Slice of Life, season one era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dating Bobby had not gone as Sam had thought.





	In the Beginning

Dating Bobby had not gone as Sam had thought. It should have been easy. He was young, attractive, interesting, at least others had told him as much, and Bobby was unattached and attracted, at least he seemed to be. It had still taken months for Bobby to agree to go out on a date with him. Even then, when they were out in public, Bobby was always watching, nervous, like someone was going to jump from the shadows and tackle him. Bobby rushed through their dinners, wouldn't engage in conversation, and hurried Sam away from him at the earliest opportunity. It didn't make any sense to Sam. They talked easy enough at the diner every day before Sam had started his little campaign. They seemed to have plenty of interests in common. Their banter was good. Bobby could be gruff, but it was essentially playful and Sam enjoyed it. 

Sam was sure he hadn't misinterpreted the looks Bobby had given him, or Bobby going out of his way to “save” him during the diner robbery. It wasn't just because Bobby was a nice guy. Sam had watched him on breaks and his days off. Bobby only went out of his way to be nice to small children, animals, and the occasional doddering old woman. There hadn't been enough danger to warrant Bobby performing unnecessary acts of heroism. He liked him. Sam was sure of it. That didn't exactly help him figure out the problem though.

He developed a theory. To test it, Sam cornered Bobby and suggested they have an evening at Bobby's house. Bobby had objected, but Sam wore him down. The entire drive from town to Bobby's place, Bobby fidgeted, like he was looking to see if they were being followed. Once they got there, Bobby went through the house, looking out all the windows and closing all the curtains and blinds. For a brief moment, Sam had wondered if he had made a grave mistake, but his gut told him it was fine. It had seen him through two years of living on the move, so he figured it was trustworthy enough and wouldn’t let him down now.

Once they had gotten to dinner, Bobby gradually relaxed. It was just pizza and beer, until Bobby remembered that Sam was nineteen, but even that little revelation didn't break the mood for long. They talked and looked at Bobby's books. They had a great time. Sam mentally high-fived himself. He'd been right about Bobby having some sort of hang up about being out on a date in public. He wasn't sure if it was because it was a date or the fact that they were both guys, but it wasn't because he didn't like Sam. That battle was won.

The war however raged on. Once the clock chimed ten, Bobby went back into panic mode and got Sam out of his house and back into town as quickly as possible. He practically shoved Sam out of the pick-up while it was still moving when he dropped Sam at the diner without as much as a goodnight kiss. The next few date attempts went the same way. Things would go fine until Bobby perceived it was “getting late” and then rushed to get rid of Sam. Sam had managed a couple of times to trick Bobby into continuing a date until it would be too late for it to make sense to drive him back into town. Bobby had made him sleep on the couch. Then, if that wasn’t enough, he evaded all of Sam's attempts at physical contact.

Tonight, Sam had a new plan. They were sitting on Bobby's couch watching a classic monster movie marathon. Over the course of the evening, they had drifted close together. Sam had stuck to soda all evening. Bobby really didn't care if Sam had a beer or two on their dates, he may have been under twenty-one, but he was an adult and that was good enough for Bobby, but Sam didn't want to give Bobby any excuse that Sam might not have been in his right mind before he did what he was about to do. Sam checked once more that Bobby's eyes were glued to the screen and he gently slid his hand into Bobby's. Bobby abruptly turned to look at him, but Sam had already turned toward the flashing screen that held some creature from an alien swamp as he waited for his date’s reaction. Bobby settled and didn't let go. Sam gave his hand a squeeze as they continued to watch the movie in silence.

Sam's next move took time. Slowly, over the course of the next movie, Sam brought their joined hands to his lap. By then, their thumbs were slowly rubbing against each other. Bobby didn't object when Sam closed what little distance was left between them on the couch, sitting so close their thighs touched.

After a few more moments of no reaction, Sam decided now was the time to be bold. He brought Bobby's hand that he had been holding and pressed it against his crotch. Sam had miscalculated.

Bobby wrenched his hand out of Sam's and stood up. “What the hell, Sam? What...” Bobby adjusted his hat and fidgeted in frustration. “When are you going to get it to your thick skull that I'm too old for you? What is it that you even think you see in me?”

Sam bowed his head, his shaggy bangs covering his eyes, as he let Bobby cool down before he spoke. Bobby sat back down, keeping some distance between them.

“Your hands.” Sam finally said, quietly.

“What?”

Sam cleared his throat and spoke up a bit louder. “The first thing I noticed was your hands. They're kind of weirdly pretty. They didn't seem to go with the dirty vests and the flannel. Then I noticed the books and crossword puzzles. You always had something with you, like you were avoiding talking to anyone, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to try to get you to talk anyway. It was kind of fun, trying to figure out how to get you to say something beyond your order that day. And I liked the books and the crosswords; that you always had them, like they were a part of you. Then one day, you looked at me. Your eyes just... I couldn't leave you alone. I thought about you all the time. What book would you bring in that day? What would we talk about? Would your beard tickle against my skin? Other things... You're smart. You can be funny once someone gets to know you. We like a lot of the same things. I thought you were interested in me too.”

Bobby sighed. “Sam... I'm, I'm nothing to chase after. You could have...”

Sam interrupted him by finally looking at him, his jaw set and his eyes steady. “Don't tell me how to feel or what to think.” He leaned forward and kissed Bobby. “I'm here because I want to be. I want to be here with you.”

Terror briefly flashed across Bobby's face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, settling himself. “Sam, I... It's been a long time.”

Sam couldn't stop the tiny ghost of a laugh that came out, but managed to bite his lip to keep from smirking. “I'm pretty sure it still, uh, goes the same way as you remember.”

“Smartass.”

“And we don't have to jump right to that,” Sam offered hopefully.

Bobby adjusted his hat and contemplated the wall for a moment. He gave it a sharp nod, grabbed Sam's hand, and stood up.

Sam looked at him questioningly.

“Well, I thought we should go upstairs. I'm not promising nothin', just... We should go upstairs.”

Sam stood and let Bobby lead him upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 15Kisses on Dreamwidth. Claim is Bobby/Sam Sagittarius table; prompt: Determined.


End file.
